Dawn of the Driscoll
"Dawn of the Driscoll" is the tenth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It is the first part of a two-part Halloween special, and it premiered on October 15, 2012. Synopsis While trying to save a science project, Randy accidentally resurrects a mad scientist, Jerry Driscoll. Plot After learning how difficult growing their "Smell-of-Death/Vedus Odor Morcus" vine for school is, Randy and Howard decide to use all the water/food for the plant at once. A week later, the plant is dead, and the two are panicking. Howard then comes up with the idea to use the Nomicon in order to bring the plant back to life to avoid getting grounded due to their soon to be bad grade. The two then debate why they have different costumes for the Whoopee World Frightacular (Randy being the lower half of a cow, and Howard as Viceroy). After skimming the instructions, Randy attempts and fails to restore the plant. During the time the teacher is grading the plants, Mrs. Driscoll's skeleton comes to life and kidnaps Howard saying "Doomsday is coming". The Ninja then fights Jerry Driscoll. He throws Ninja Rings, but they are useless as they went into Jerry's ribs. Jerry counter attacks by throwing his ribs and pumpkins. Randy slips on pumpkin goop, and falls down the stairs. Jerry takes this opportunity to escape.The Ninja then returns to the classroom, and asks what Jerry would want with Howard. Mrs. Driscoll then explains how her husband created a Doomsday Device, and was then betrayed by Viceroy, which got him (Jerry) arrested. In his lair, Jerry starts to finish his Doomsday Device, and discovers he kidnapped the wrong person. Meanwhile, Viceroy is visited by the Ninja. Viceroy then agrees to help stop Jerry upon learning he's alive. He then explains that Jerry only built the device to get Valedictorian in his college class at M.S.U. (Mad Scientist University). The two and Mrs. Driscoll then discover Jerry's base under Mount Chuck's Gift Shop. At Jerry's base, the Ninja fights Jerry, while Viceroy tries to deactivate the now-active Doomsday Device. However, they are both unsuccessful at first, but then Mrs. Driscoll arrives. The Ninja kicks off Jerry's head, and Jerry and his wife discuss the future results of the device's destruction (like them being apart). Jerry then deactivates the device, and starts thinking of more destructive devices to create. Deciding he's too dangerous to be kept alive, the Ninja reverses the resurrection power used on Jerry. Once out of the building, Howard asks Mrs. Driscoll to bring up their science grade, she then grudgingly gives them a C. At the school, Randy and Howard see Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll dancing in the Science Lab and decided to go to the Frightacular. Howard then points out how strange it was that the resurrection power only affected Jerry. Unknown to the two, more stuff comes alive. Gallery Trivia *In the commercial for the Whoopee World Frightacular, the Whoopee World mascot is wearing a costume based off of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise. *This episode's title is likely a spoof of Dawn of the Dead. *When Viceroy is watching the television, he mentions a "stupid kid sitting all night in a pumpkin patch," which means he was watching the Peanuts special It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and talking about Linus van Pelt. *This is the second time Mt. Chuck and the Museum of Silt appeared. *When Viceroy first gets into the car to help the Ninja defeat Jerry Driscoll, Mrs. Driscoll is seen wearing her lab coat, but later when they arrive at the gift shop, Mrs. Driscoll is wearing her skeleton costume. *This is the second time where Hannibal McFist has no plot to Destroy the ninja. The first was Monster Dump. *List of the character in Halloween Costumes. **Randy - lower half of a Cow. **Howard - Viceroy **Mrs. Driscoll - skeleton **Hannibal McFist - Pirate **Marci McFist - Fox **Flute Girl - Witch **Debbie Kang - Mexican Death Bear Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions